meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Every Litter Bear Hurts
As Sanna finishes placing items in her recycling bins, Berty, the garbage man, drives up in his garbage truck. They bid each other hello, but when Sanna leaves Berty throws everything, including the recycling bins, into the back of his truck. Later, Sanna goes swimming in a lake beneath a large dam. After a few seconds she sees random items floating in the water and discovers that Berty is dumping his truck in the lake. Enraged, Sanna goes over and yells at a nervous Berty who drives away, his truck releasing exhaust everywhere. Sanna feels the need to act. She organizes a lake clean up, recruiting Cook and Chick, Hoggie, and Schooly for her cause. She hands Schooly a bag to collect garbage and Hoggie a litter stick. Hoggie gets right to work, picking up a flower, killing a frog, and stabbing Schooly in the foot, all the while thinking he's picking up trash. Sanna looks up from her clipboard to see Berty standing on a dock, throwing lit sticks of dynamite into the lake as a means of fishing. He dumps his cooler in the lake to make room for the fish, releasing some beer bottles and six pack rings. Once more, an enraged Sanna goes over to chastise the clueless Berty. On her way she passes by Cook, who fishes garbage out of the lake, using a hook. He waves over to Chick, who sits on a rock in the middle of the lake. Chick falls in the water when he tries to grab one of the dead fish Berty threw back in the lake that is floating by. Again Sanna yells at Berty, who acts embarrassed as he apologizes. Meanwhile Cook continues taking garbage from the lake, when Chick emerges from the water with a six pack ring caught around his neck, choking him. Sanna ends her ranting at Berty by telling him to use a fishing pole rather than dynamite. Not comprehending Sanna's idea, Berty ties dynamite to the end of the fishing line and accidentally blows up Chick when a stick of dynamite gets stuck in his mouth. (Berty will eat fish and chicken i suppose?) Berty angrily throws the broken fishing pole away, while Cook scoops part of Chick's skull out of the river, unaware of his son's death. Berty is about to drive off in his truck, when the exhaust kills a flower Sanna was planting. (But Sanna? :/ Sanna is kinda better at this..) She yells at Berty to fix the problem, prompting him to jam a pine cone in the exhaust pipe. When Cook hooks Chick's beaks out of the lake, he realizes Chick is missing and begins frantically searching for his son. When Berty begins driving off, the now-flaming pine cone is launched out of his exhaust pipe and pierces Cook's head, setting him ablaze. A little further from the lake, Berty gets ready for a picnic. Having difficulty getting an olive out of the jar, Berty cuts down an entire tree and sharpens the stump to provide him with a toothpick. He uses the toothpick to eat a single olive and then tosses it away, impaling a nearby snail in the head. Berty then pulls out a lawn chair and gets ready for sunbathing, but his plans are thwarted by a large pine tree. Rather than simply move, Berty takes out his chainsaw and again prepares to cut down a tree to satisfy his own selfish desires. Sanna sees this, so she and Schooly run up and chain themselves to a tree to stop Berty. They soon discover, however, that they chained themselves to the wrong tree. Berty cuts the tree down and it falls over, splitting the tree they were chained to in half. Sanna manages to escape, but before she can unchain Schooly, he is decapitated and split in half. Really angry now, Sanna stands in the way of the fleeing Berty's truck. Swerving to avoid her, his truck ends up crashing near the dam overlooking the lake. Berty is badly injured, having slammed into the steering wheel. He uses his feet to roll down the window and toss one of his lit cigars out the window, as it is teetering dangerously close to hundreds of sticks of dynamite sprawled all over the truck. Unfortunately for him, the cigar lands in a pool of gas, which leads back to the truck. To make matters worse, several sticks of dynamite are in the gas puddle and numerous other sticks of dynamite litter the ground nearby. The truck explodes, sending Berty flying into the air and destroying the dam, causing the area to flood. When some of the water clears, Berty hangs upside down from the top of a tree with six pack rings all over his body. Several heavy pieces of garbage hit him in the head, including a toilet whose seat breaks off around Berty's head. Cook's body then comes floating by, and his outstretched hand latches onto one of the six pack rings on Berty's ears. Berty's body is stretched as Cook floats away and his body is then cut in half when the tree stump he sharpened earlier hits him in the back. The water level decreases, and Sanna slides down a tree having barely survived the flood. She is happy, however, as the flood completely cleaned the area and creates a rainbow in the sky. She happily sighs at a job well done, when she is suddenly impaled in the chest by Hoggie's litter stick from behind. Despite her screams, Hoggie puts her heart in his bag and continues walking while Sanna falls down and dies. As Hoggie walks, his bag is dragged across and cut on a sharp rock, spilling all the garbage he collected back to the ground. Before the episode ends, Sanna's heart beats one last time. Moral: "A new broom sweeps clean!" Trivia: Sanna does the same groans as Handy in this episode. Category:Blog posts